nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sven Schneider
This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading ! Sven Schneider ''(スヴェﾝ・シュナイダー, Suven Shunaidaa)'' Appearance Personality History Sven was one of the Black Knights current generation members. He infiltrated the Kingdom of Liones in order to find possible clues about Zahhak 's location. He managed to infiltrate the kingdom a short time before the knight's rebellion and was considered by everyone as somebody who has always been part of the kingdom. During that period of time, Sven, while accomplishing his "knight" duty, also managed to collect information about where Zahhak could be by studying the secret archives the kingdom possesed in its great library. Once he collected all the possible informations he could, Sven only waited for an opportunity to leave without being spotted by its superiors... and Hendrickson 's betrayal was the perfect opportunity for him to leave. So while all Liones ' knights and the Seven Deadly Sins were dealing with Hendrickson and his demonic knights, Sven managed to break through the global confusion and fled from the capital. He was now heading to the Black Knights ' base to bring them what they were seeking, but something he didn't expect happened, he only noticed now that he was chased by a group of people. He tried to flee from them by using his Death ability to create a screen of black fog but the group managed to break through it and came in front of him to block his way, this group of people was Phantasy. The group of adventurers, who tracked clues of Black Knights ' presence all around Britannia , finally managed to spot one of them and to catch him. Knowing that he had no choice but to kill them to accomplish his mission, Sven tried to fight against Phantasy as hard as he could but ended up defeated after a hard and long fight... Sven knew that Phantasy would questionning him to know who and where the other Black Knights are or what their true goal is. Sven, in a desesperate attempt, pushed back the group by using his fog and suicided himself by using his own powers to asphyxiate him so he would not give any information to them. So as Hendrickson was falling to the attacks of the united knights of Liones , Phantasy won a battle against the Black Knights . But Sven's death was only a step to a new life, since shortly after his death his dark intentions made that the Reaper's Curse brought him back to life as a new servant of the First One 's cause. Plot Abilities/Equipment Abilities Death '': Sven is able to create and manipulate a black fog which is lethal to breath. - '''Call of Inferno :' Sven can generate a huge screen of black fog which can quickly spread to a great area. Anybody who breaths this fog will be severly hurt and would be coughing blood, this ability has already been used by Helbram during one of his fights ( meaning that Sven was one of the knights under its Link ability). - '''Affliction's Grip : '''Sven can condense his fog to make it able to grip material thing, he can use this ability to catch something by using arms made of black fog to constrict his victims as well as intoxicating them with the black fog. - '''Black Lures: '''Sven can create clones of himself who are made of black fog and who can move by themselves, when destroyed, they release the fog inside of them in a medium area. Weapons Power Level Relationships Quotes Trivia - His name and surname, aside of being of german origin, forms the acronym SS, which was also the other name of the ''Schutzstaffel '', one of the most powerful organisations of the nazi germany during the sencond World War. Category:Zeon1 Category:Camaror Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Black Knights Category:Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Nanatsu no Taizai: Fantasy Category:Undead Category:Undeads Clan